A Grace on Four Legs
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take Shane along to Reed's house so Kurt can kidnap him for the long weekend. Little do the Anderson brothers know that they'll see a new side of Reed that day. Who knew Reed could be so graceful on a horse? Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.


Everything belongs to CP Coulter, the author of Dalton and creator of Shane and Reed, and to FOX/ Glee, the creators of Kurt and Blaine. I own nothing and all rights go to them.  
>Anyways, just a small drabble for you, may be a little OOC.<br>Happy reading!  
>~EchoingDreams<p>

* * *

><p>"So um, why are we doing this again?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes as he drove down the highway Friday night. He and Blaine had already explained to Shane numerous times on the half hour drive to Reed's house. "Because Shane, its Thanks Giving weekend, and Reed's all alone. His mom had some sort of show she had to be at, so I'm going to kidnap him for the long weekend. Blaine came for the drive and we thought you might want to see your boyfriend, forgive me if I'm wrong," he explained in his very diva fashion.

Shane blinked from the backseat of Kurt's car. "But why didn't we just grab him at Dalton earlier? Wouldn't that be easier?" he questioned.

Kurt just shrugged. "Probably," was his only reply.

Shane gave the diva a surprised look. "Wow, you really are a Windsor." he commented.

Blaine laughed. "Oh you've got no idea, Shane." he jibed, knowing perfectly well Kurt wouldn't take his eyes from the road to glare at him.

When the arrived ten minutes later, Shane was exceptionally happier, but froze upon spotting the Van Kamp household. "Reed lives in a mansion?" he exclaimed, starring wide eyed up at the large building.

Kurt smiled. "What did you expect? His mother's rich." he replied easily, and carried on closer to the house.

A kind looking middle aged women answered the door when they knocked. "Kurt dear, It's so nice to see you! Reed's out back, I'm sure he'll be so happy to know you're here!" the housekeeper explained happily.

"Thanks Grace!" Kurt replied cheerily. He led his friends out around the back of the house, obviously very at ease with the property.

"How many times have you been here Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend curiously.

Kurt tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't honestly know, too many times to count. Reed always calls me over when his mom gets new clothes, which is often, and I've spent the weekend here quiet a few times." he replied calmly, leaving Blaine and Shane in honest surprise. Neither had realized just how close Kurt and Reed were.

When they arrived behind the house, the brothers froze in amazement. Kurt, being completely oblivious, continued forward.

Spread out before them were huge fields, upon which multiple horses grazed. These were obviously purebred animals, beautiful creatures with silky fur. Strangest of all, right in the middle of the field, rode Reed himself, sat atop a beautiful Thoroughbred gelding of a beautiful glossy red color. The small boy, in his designer jacket, fancy breeches, and shiny black riding boots looked completely at ease atop the large animal, sitting in a smooth black English saddle used for the fancy styles of riding like dressage and jumping. Reins in one hand, Reed galloped the horse beautifully across the field, moving with the animals long steps as easily as if he'd been doing it his entire life.

Kurt moved to lean against the fence, grinning out at his friend. "Hey Reed!" he called as loud as he could.

Startled, the young artist wiped his head around, miraculously not falling off his horse, and grinned when he spotted his friend. "Kurt!" he called back happily, moving the horse to canter towards his diva friend. He halted at the fence, letting the horse reach out to nuzzle the other boy. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Reed asked happily, unclipping his shiny black helmet.

Kurt grinned up at him. "Came to kidnap you for the long weekend. You're coming to stay with me. Hi Gucci." he replied, rubbing the horses nose as the animal nuzzled his jacket affectionately.

Reed's eyes lit up. "Oh Kurt you don't have too!" he said, but his expression gave away his happiness.

For a moment, both of them were caught up in chatting, and neither realized the dark haired brothers had come up to join them. "You _would _name an animal Gucci. Surprised it's not Prada actually." Blaine voice was laughing.

Reed jumped in surprise, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of his boyfriend and friend. "Blaine! Shane! W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Kurt invited us along for the drive. Glad we came, why didn't you tell me you rode horses?" Shane asked curiously, bright eyes locked on his boyfriend, carefully taking in how comfortable the boy looked. He'd never guessed his quiet boyfriend would be so brave around animals twice his size, let alone look so happy sitting atop the animal's back. To say the least, he was impressed, very impressed.

Seeing this, Reed blushed. "It's not something I really announce. I'm not a professional or anything, I just like being with my horses." he rushed out, like he was embarrassed. Leaning forward he patted Gucci's neck, looking like he wanted to hide in the animals silky fur.

Catching on, Kurt jumped in. "Why don't you put him away and get a bag ready? I'll drive you back to Dalton Tuesday morning." he told his friend.

Reed gave him a grateful look. "Yeah, okay," he said, and then to the brothers surprise, he easily swung his leg over and slid softly to the ground, landing on his feet and gathering his horses reins. Catching sight of the Anderson's stunned expressions he blushed even harder, leading Gucci to the gate. "Don't look so stunned guys. I've been riding since I was little; it's the one thing I can do without hurting myself. I'm not even really good at it." he said shyly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt went to open the gate for him. "Oh please Reed, you're incredible! May I remind you that you got Champion in that show we went to last week?" Kurt drawled, eyes teasing.

Reed muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _Shut up Kurt I should never have taken you, _before strutting away. Shane raced to catch up.

"Blaine and I will wait in the car! Don't take to long you two!" Kurt called from behind.

Reed growled, choosing to ignore his friends comment as he lead Gucci and Shane into the barn.

Shane watched from a safe distance as Reed fell into habit. He easily undid the straps on Gucci's saddle and slid the heavy mass of leather and blanket off of the animals back. He gently removed the horses bridle, and undid the neon orange wraps from around the horse's legs, all quickly and easily. Only when he had left the stall and gathered up all his equipment did he seem to remember Shane. Blushing he carried the equipment to the tack room. "Sorry. Do you mind? I just want to make sure he's settled in, especially if I'm going to be gone all weekend." he murmured, as Shane watched him lift the saddle up onto the correct post.

"It's fine! I kind of like watching you work, as stalkerish as that sounds. You just look… relaxed, like when you're painting." Shane replied, leaning against the tack room door.

Reed looked up at his boyfriend thoughtfully for a moment, and then grinned. "Here," he said, holding out a horse brush as he walked by him. "Help me."

Shane stammered for a moment, "Reed I-, I don't, I-"

"It's fine! Gucci's pretty gentle, it's my mare Prada who you've got to watch out for. Just come here," he said, gently pulling the taller boy into the stall. "Just brush with the fur."

Hesitantly Shane ran the brush over the animal's glossy red fur, relaxing a bit when Reed grinned and nodded. "See? It's easy." Reed said, moving to do the other side.

Shane nodded. Who Reed Van Kamp would be horse crazy? It made him curious what else he didn't know about Reed. Shaking his head, Shane just grinned. He'd just have to find out.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and if you have a second, a review would be wonderful!<p> 


End file.
